


She'll Tear a Hole In You

by BloodRedRidingHood



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Attraction, Avoidance, Deep Cover, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Plot With Porn, Porn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRidingHood/pseuds/BloodRedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this was different…This was good, and deep down, she knew that she had enjoyed herself more than she wanted to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'll Tear a Hole In You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fanfiction I've written in a while, so I apologize for the awkward pacing. 
> 
> Thank you to Maddy for getting me so passionately involved in this ship. You're a doll.
> 
> Fic title from "Stubborn Love" by The Lumineers.

In the weeks following the Tesseract Event, things slowly get fixed, put right, and go back to normal.

There was an obvious hole in SHIELD now that Agent Coulson was gone. Agent Barton and Dr Selvig were on mandatory leave. Stark and Dr Banner went back to being nonexistent in everyday life.

There was just Natasha, Captain Rogers, Agent Hill, and Director Fury in the conference room now. It was uncomfortable, at best, and Natasha didn't like it.

While she waited for Agent Hill to pass around the files for upcoming missions, Natasha sat back in her chair and observed. 

The small cuts on Hill's face had healed, leaving only silvery scars that were barely noticeable. Her blue eyes were hard, cold and distant, and Natasha couldn't help but wonder if she still woke up screaming like she did the first few nights after the Helicarrier carnage. There were dark circles under her eyes, so Natasha knew that even if she wasn't screaming, she still wasn't sleeping well. There was also a slight tremor in her hand as she passed around a file with the HYDRA logo on the front.

Director Fury looked even more stern --if that were possible-- than he did before. He never mentioned anything about Midtown, Coulson, or the Helicarrier. It was like he completely forgot it had happened. Natasha admired that about him. He was unreadable. He really was the perfect spy.

Then there was Captain Rogers. He still looked shaken. It was more than that, though, Natasha thought. He looked sad. She knew he was having a hard time adjusting to this century, and that the battle hadn't really helped him cope, but there was something else. Something underneath the blue eyes and patriotic suit.

"Agent Romanoff, are you listening?"

Fury's voice cut through Natasha's thoughts, making her jump. She quickly regained her composure and looked back to Director Fury. "Sorry, sir. I didn't catch that."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You and Captain Rogers are going undercover. HYDRA has established a new base in London. Simple reconnaissance only. We need to know why they're there, and what their plans are. Local intelligence has provided us with a layout of the base, as well as profiles on some of the high-ranking officials. We were also given some information on new weapons being developed."

"Sir," Natasha said. "With all due respect to Captain Rogers and his many skills, he has never worked with me before. Not on an official mission, anyway. It's going to take some time before I'm comfortable enough to bring someone who is, essentially, green into the field with me." She looked over at Rogers. "No offense, Captain."

"None taken, ma'am," he replied, nodding his head. "I would feel the exact same way if I were in your position." He looked up at Fury, and shrugged. "She does have a point. The only time we've worked together was in Midtown. That was extremely chaotic. She almost shot me."

Fury looked like he wanted to hit them, but instead brought his hand to his face and rubbed his temples. "Fine. The mission can be pushed back for one week. You have until then to get comfortable with each other. Learn your covers, get training. Report back here in seven days." He looked at them. "Did I stutter? Go!"

They picked up their files, and without a word to each other, left the conference room and went their own ways.

\---

Their cover was a newlywed couple. He was an up-and-coming American arms dealer, she was a retired ballerina. HYDRA had already bugged their "newly bought" flat in London, so there would be no down time unless they went into town. Even then it would be extremely dangerous to drop the facade. 

Steve sat on the edge of the bathtub in his apartment, watching Agent Romanoff --Natasha, she insisted-- color her hair a shade of dark brown that made her skin look even more fair. He studied her, the way she squinted into the mirror, the set of her mouth, the slight tilt of her head. Over the last three days, he had learned the way she moved when she fought, the speed at which she could produce a gun or throw a knife, and had seen her take down at least a dozen men in under a minute in the training room. They didn't really speak much, but they were rarely out of each other's company. 

Her green eyes caught his blue ones in the mirror, and he immediately looked away, burying himself in his file. 

"Cap?" She had turned to look at him, leaning against the sink and folding her arms across her chest. "What's going on?"

"We're supposed to be married," he said. "Fury told us to get comfortable." He knew what that meant, but he prayed that Natasha would deny it. "I think that means we…I mean…" He trailed off, a brilliant blush creeping up his neck. Finally, he looked back up at her. "The apartment's bugged," he said helplessly.

Realization dawned on her. "Oh!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Cap, have you never been with anyone?"

He thought back to Peggy and sighed. "Never got the chance." He blinked several times and looked at his hands. "I killed myself for this country, and I never got to be with the woman I loved." God, he hated how bitter he sounded, but it was hard to deny that he had a right to be, at least in this instance.

Suddenly, the file was pulled gently from his hands and sat on the floor. Natasha kneeled in front of him, lifting his chin so that he was looking into her eyes. The scent of hair dye filled his nose and made him cough, but he kept looking at her.

"Steve," she said, "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. It's just a small detail. We can work out an explanation, and just ignore it. Okay?"

He was surprised at how sincere she sounded. Normally, she was cold, distant, as if she were afraid of getting close to anyone. He liked this version of Natasha a lot more.

Steve nodded and leaned over to pick up the file. As his fingers closed around the papers, a lighter scent filled his nose, under the hair dye. She smelled like vanilla.

\---

Scott and Nicolette Redmon were due to touch down in Heathrow in 53 hours.

Natasha was finishing up her packing. She had been provided with a wardrobe, but there were a few personal favorites from her own clothing that needed to be brought. There was always the possibility that she would need to seduce someone if their investigation stagnated, so she made sure to slip some lacy lingerie into the suitcase in between all of her yoga pants, baggy t-shirts, and tank tops. 

As she zipped the nondescript black bag closed, she wondered how Steve was fairing. She hadn't seen him since the other day in his bathroom, and was a bit concerned. They were supposed to be training and finalizing their cover, but he was avoiding her. She couldn't help but take it personally.

She sighed and picked up her phone. Just as she was about to press call on Steve's number, someone knocked on her door.

Fuck. She frowned and set her phone down. Walking across the small space to her door, she opened it to find a somewhat distraught looking Steve standing on her very small stoop, looking everywhere but at her.

"Do you have any idea how difficult your apartment is to find?" He looked over his shoulder, down the hall. "Although I guess that's what you're going for." 

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing here, Cap?" 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at her, then quickly looked away again, his face turning a brilliant shade of red. It was only then that she realized that she answered the door wearing only a large t-shirt and a pair of simple black panties.

"Come on in, Cap," she said, nodding her head at him. She stood back as he entered, and she shut and locked the door behind him. "Let me just go grab some pants."

"I--" Steve motioned for her to stop and took a deep breath. "I know you said we don't have to do anything I'm not comfortable with, but I'm not willing to let it jeopardize this mission." He took a small step towards her and lightly touched her arm. "Natasha…If this is something that has to be done, please. I'd like you to be the one that I do this with."

It took Natasha a full two seconds to realize what he meant, and she lifted an eyebrow. "Steve, are you sure?" 

His fingers trailed their way down to her hand and intertwined with her own. Pulling her close to him, he wrapped his other hand around her waist. "It would be my honor, ma'am, to share this with you," he whispered in her ear. "Although, you may have to teach me the steps."

\---

Steve was surprised to feel her shiver under his hands. He pulled back to look into her eyes. "Natasha," he said, "may I have this dance?" 

Her confusion was noticeable, but she smiled and placed her small hand on his shoulder. "I'd love to."

He was glad she took his metaphor literally as she began to lead him in a tight 1-2-3-4 around the room. The waltz, he vaguely remembered from watching his parents dance when he was a child. He took the initiative and spun her, but his timing was off, and she turned into his chest with a thud and a giggle.

"Sorry," he said. "I told you I didn't know what I was doing."

She laughed, and he felt something bloom in his chest. He brought his hand to her face, tracing her lips with his thumb for a moment before lowering his face to hers. 

This was the first kiss he had ever initiated, and only the third one of his life. Her lips were soft, moving slowly as he grew more confident, and suddenly he felt her tongue pushing his own mouth open. That was something new, and even though it felt weird and a bit awkward, he loved it. They stayed like that for quite a while, kissing slowly with his hand on the side of her face and her hand on his shoulder. Finally, he pulled away.

Of course, that was where he realized he had no idea what to do. He looked into her green eyes and shook his head slightly, hoping to convey the message. Thankfully, she seemed to understand.

Natasha didn't look away as she gently took both of his hands in hers and pulled him towards the bed. When her legs were pressed against the mattress, she stopped. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him again, leading his hands down. As his fingers came in contact with the hem of her shirt, her hands disappeared. Lifting her arms above her head, she pulled away just enough for him to take her shirt off. 

He groaned and he felt himself harden as he took in the sight of her standing before him. She wasn't wearing a bra, and the sight of her breasts, her pink nipples already hard, had his head buzzing with desire. She reached out to him, pulling him closer as she undid the buttons on his shirt. She quickly pushed it off of his shoulders, removed his undershirt, and pressed herself against him. She kissed him again, her arms around his neck, making him lift her off of the ground. She wrapped her powerful legs around his waist and he gripped her ass. His mouth left hers and he trailed kisses along her jaw, stopping just below her ear. She moaned quietly and moved her hips against him. 

"Steve," she whispered, her breathing heavy. "Touche me, please, Steve."

He brought his right hand around and cupped her breast, his thumb grazing her nipple. He loved the reaction he received from that, loved watching her green eyes glaze over and her head tip back. He continued for a moment longer before replacing his thumb with his tongue. She gasped and rolled her hips against him again. After a moment, she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him away. 

She kissed him again, unwrapping herself from around him and lowering herself down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, her hands were gone from his hair and down at the fly of his trousers. 

\---

She watched as panic filled his eyes for a moment as she undid his pants. She took a step closer to him, pressing her breasts against his bare chest, and kissed his collarbone lightly. Looking up at him, she saw the panic was gone, and his eyes were once again filled with lust. 

Steve groaned as she slipped her hand inside his boxers and took hold of his cock. He was slightly bigger than she anticipated, but she managed to reposition him so that she could move comfortably. His hips pistoned for a moment as he got used to the sensation, and then settled down. Slowly, Natasha moved her hand up and down along the shaft, pausing as she reached the tip. She spread the precome that had gathered there with her thumb before removing her hand completely. She kissed his collarbone one more time before moving away completely and climbing on the bed.

"Take your pants off and come here," she said, settling against the pillows. She bit her lip as she watched him shove his pants down, surprised at how turned on she was. 

Steve, clad only in his boxers now, climbed onto the bed. He moved over her, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders, his knees between her legs. Staring into her eyes, he brought his forehead to hers and slowly lowered his hips to hers. Natasha's breath caught as his cock moved against her, ghosting over her clit. She moved in response to him, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist as he continued to grind into her.

"Nat…Can I…" Steve stopped moving, and sat back on his heels. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, and he was pressed against her. "Can I touch you?"

Natasha nodded. Steve gently moved her legs so they were spread on either side of him, and his fingers found the waistband of her panties. He moved so that he was above her once again, one hand by her head to support himself while his other hand slipped into her panties and began moving gingerly. His fingers found her clit, and she moaned and pressed herself against him. She felt her orgasm pooling in her stomach, and as soon as she started clawing the sheets, he stopped.

\---

"Please…" Natasha moaned beneath him. 

He smiled at her and removed his hand. Quickly, he pulled her panties off and threw them across the room. The sight of her spread out on the bed, completely naked and waiting for him was enough to make him almost come, but he controlled it. Slipping his boxers off, he repositioned himself above her again.

"Are you ready?" he asked, pressing his mouth against her neck. She shivered again, a keening sound escaping her throat. "Are you sure?" He got his response in the form of deep kiss.

He pressed the head of his cock against her opening and slowly pushed himself in. The sensation of her around him almost drove him to orgasm, but he stopped. Shaking, he took a deep breath and began moving. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, though, and he pulled himself away to look into her eyes.

"I don't think--Ah!" Natasha had gripped him with her legs and flipped them over, and was now riding him. The sight of her above him, bouncing up and down on his cock, was nearly too much. He watched her face as she neared her orgasm, fondling her own breasts and biting her lip. He moved his hands around her and gripped her ass, using her own momentum to control her speed.

Suddenly, she tightened around him, crying out his name as she came. The sensation sent him over the edge and he came, too, shaking and bucking his hips as he poured himself into her. She collapsed against him, with her ear to his chest. He could feel her heartbeat all around him, and combined with his, it was a very soothing sound. 

Steve kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't say how long they laid like that, but he knew it was the most relaxed he had ever seen Natasha, and he felt proud to know that he was the reason why.

\---

When she woke up the next day, she wasn't surprised to find him still in her bed. She was surprised, however, to find that she had slept comfortably wrapped in his arms all night. She sighed and mentally slapped herself. This could be dangerous in so many ways.

After another few minutes, she disentangled herself and got out of bed. As she quietly got dressed, she stopped and stared at the sleeping man in her bed. It had been too long since she'd had a consensual romp, and it had been even longer since she'd let herself feel anything toward a partner. But this was different…This was good, and deep down, she knew that she had enjoyed herself more than she wanted to admit.

Natasha curled up in her old armchair, settled in, and watched as Steve slept, fighting the urge to crawl back into his arms. She was going to have to do something if she wanted to keep her distance, especially on such a deep cover mission like the one that had led him into her bed in the first place.

\---

Natasha was gone when Steve finally managed to rub the sleep from his eyes. On the beside table, there was a piece of paper with "@HQ" scrawled on it in Natasha's very clean handwriting. He wondered how long she had been gone, and why did hadn't woken him up.

As he got dressed, he thought back. Had there had been anything he had done that made her want to avoid him? She had been so unguarded with him last night, and he thought maybe that was why. Maybe she didn't want him to see her as anything more than a substitute partner on a Mr and Mrs mission.

Frowning, he took one last look at her small apartment and left, praying he would be able to talk to her at work.


End file.
